


Hawk's Week

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 days in the life of Deputy Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk's Week

MONDAY: Sent into the woods by Harry to look for two female hikers that were way overdue. Turned out they were lost in Horne’s Dept. store.

TUESDAY: Sent into the woods by Harry to look for Leo Johnson’s whereabouts. Simple – just followed the trail of drool.

WEDNESDAY: Sent into the woods by Harry because he had nothing else for me to do – bastard. Missed out on the doughnuts.

THURSDAY: Sent into the woods by Agent Cooper and Big Ed Hurley to look for wormsign. WHAT! Sorry, wrong David Lynch film project.

FRIDAY: Have a guess – you’re not wrong. Bloody woods!


End file.
